Partners in Research is a proposal designed to provide research preceptorships for medical and pharmacy students. The first goal is to interest these students in research by demonstrating the contribution of basic research to the care of patients. A second goal is to offer these students an opportunity to gain fundamental skills in research design, data collection and analysis. A third goal is for the student to become apprised of the value of scientific critique and peer review. Lastly, the student will identify the benefit of a close working relationship between basic scientists and clinicians. The design of the medical and pharmacy student projects provides the student with dual preceptors -- one basic scientist, one clinician -- and a defined project to complete during an approximately ten-week period. The students will present their data in the format of a scientific research society session and prepare written reports of publishable quality. All projects have evaluations of the student and by the student, as well as provisions for determining long term impact.